Ordinary Love
by Seoyoungnim
Summary: Tentang bagaimana cerita Soonyoung dan kekasihnya [SEVENTEEN/SOONYOUNG/JIHOON/GS]


**Ordinary Love**

 **.**

 **Pairing**

Soonyoung X Jihoon

 **.**

 **AU!;romance;drama;life**

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Setelah selesai mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya, ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya karena tengah sibuk membaca buku di tangannya, sementara _cappuccino_ panas pesanannya belum habis diminum tapi sudah hampir mendingin.

Soonyoung menyeruput _ice americano_ pesanannya masih dengan mata yang tertuju kearah si gadis yang sibuk membaca di hadapannya.

"Jihoon-ah," panggil Soonyoung.

Gadis yang tengah membaca tadi bergumam untuk merespon panggilan Soonyoung tanpa ada niat untuk mengalihkan sebentar matanya dari lembaran buku di tangannya ke arah Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung memanggilnya lagi.

Gadis bernama Jihoon itu masih belum mengalihkan fokusnya pada Soonyoung membuat pemuda itu berdecak jengkel.

"Sampai kapan mau mendiamkanku begini?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sampai aku bosan membaca bukuku." Balas Jihoon.

"Tapi ini sudah setengah jam sejak kau datang dan kita bahkan belum mengobrol satu topik pun." Keluh Soonyoung dengan nada jengkel.

Jihoon melirik sebentar kearah Soonyoung lalu kembali membaca, tapi diam-diam senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sementara Soonyoung yang kembali dianggurkan hanya memberenggut kesal. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal didiamkan ketika kencan?

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Sudah 3 tahun menjalin hubungan. Jika ditanya apakah hubungan mereka mulus-mulus saja, jawabannya adalah tidak. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun mereka sudah berkali-kali putus-sambung. Kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik membuat mereka sering salah paham. Soonyoung adalah orang yang aktif dan banyak bicara. Ia suka berada diantara banyak orang dan punya banyak teman. Sementara sang kekasih, Jihoon, merupakan orang yang pasif dan lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada bicara. Ia tidak suka berada diantara banyak orang karena itu lah ia tidak punya banyak teman seperti Soonyoung. Keduanya seperti dua kutub, utara dan selatan, yang bersatu.

Soonyoung kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya, bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya membaca buku dalam diam. Soonyoung memperhatikan dengan seksama gadisnya itu. Kadang ia bingung bagaimana bisa ia jatuh hati pada gadis dingin dan pasif di hadapannya ini sementara ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Jihoon menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelahnya ia meminum sedikit cappuccino pesanannya yang sudah mendingin. Di hadapannya sekarang sang kekasih yang sudah 45 menit ini menunggunya selesai membaca, tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Jihoon memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung dengan perasaan bersalah di dadanya. Ia sudah jahat mendiamkan kekasihnya sendiri sementara seharusnya mereka berkencan.

Jihoon mengelus pelan surai hitam Soonyoung, "Maafkan aku ya." Gumam Jihoon.

Memamg dasarnya Soonyoung bukanlah orang yang sulit bangun, pemuda itu pun sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya hanya karena sentuhan pelan Jihoon pada rambutnya.

"Oh..kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Maaf ya, kau pasti lelah menungguku." Kata Jihoon masih dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan rambut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa."

Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Jihoon, "Kalau kau sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan sekarang?"

 **~oOo~**

Banyak orang penasaran akan bagaimana Soonyoung bisa jatuh pada gadis dingin seperti Jihoon. Orang-orang menyangka Soonyoung melewati hal berat karena mati-matian mengejar Jihoon sementara gadis itu tidak peduli atau keduanya yang jatuh cinta setelah menjadi musuh bebuyutan selama beberapa lama. Padahal cerita yang sesungguhnya tidak sedrama itu. Kalau kata Soonyoung, pertemuan mereka lebih seperti permainan takdir Tuhan.

Soonyoung bertemu Jihoon pertama kali adalah saat musim semi 4 tahun lalu. Saat itu sebenarnya Soonyoung tak sengaja bertemu Jihoon. Mereka terjebak dalam sebuah kencan buta yang dibuat oleh teman-teman mereka. Keduanya dipaksa bergabung karena teman-teman mereka kekurangan orang hanya bedanya adalah Soonyoung tidak keberatan, sementara Jihoon sebenarnya menolak untuk bergabung tapi dipaksa habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya.

Saat kencan buta itu pula sebenarnya pasangan Jihoon bukan lah Soonyoung, melainkan senior Soonyoung di kampus, namanya Choi Seungcheol. Tapi karena Seungcheol terlambat datang, akhirnya yang menjadi pasangan Jihoon saat itu adalah Soonyoung, sementara Seungcheol dipasangkan dengan senior Jihoon bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Awalnya mereka biasa saja, mengobrol beberapa topik sambil sedikit bercanda. Tapi ketika salah satu teman Jihoon mengusulkan untuk pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing, saat itu lah suasana mulai canggung. Jihoon yang tidak banyak bicara, terlebih pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Akhirnya Soonyoung lah yang harus mengawali semuanya, mulai dari mencari topik sampai melempar candaan agar suasana diantara mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

Tempat yang dituju keduanya saat itu adalah sebuah restoran Jepang di daerah Dongdaemun. Soonyoung membawa Jihoon kesana karena restoran itu adalah restoran favoritnya. Selain karena makanannya enak, harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal untuk mahasiswa sepertinya.

Setelah kencan buta itu, keduanya tidak bertemu lagi selama satu setengah bulan. Bahkan mereka juga tidak berhubungan karena tidak bertukar nomor telepon. Lalu di suatu hari Rabu yang mendung di pertengahan bulan Juni, keduanya bertemu lagi di sebuah festival musim panas di daerah Gangnam. Jihoon saat itu merupakan salah satu panitia festival, sementara Soonyoung adalah penonton yang tak sengaja tersesat di area festival. Pertemuan itu benar-benar tak disengaja sampai mereka berdua pun terkejut. Dilandasi dasar saling mengenal, Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk makan siang bersama di kafe terdekat yang disetujui oleh gadis itu. Hari itu, keduanya mengobrol banyak hal walaupun suasana diantara mereka masih canggung.

Tiga minggu setelah pertemuan mereka di festival musim panas itu, mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Myeongdong. Yang lucu dari pertemuan ini adalah Soonyoung yang tengah buru-buru tak sengaja menabrak Jihoon yang membawa banyak belanjaan. Lagi-lagi terkejut akan pertemuan yang tak disengaja, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengobrol di sebuah restoran. Dan perlu diketahui, di pertemuan mereka yang tak disengaja ini lah keduanya saling bertukar nomor telepon.

Setelah memiliki kontak masing-masing, keduanya jadi sering berhubungan. Jihoon yang hampir tidak pernah berhubungan sedalam ini dengan seorang pria, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri yang memang pasif. Beruntung Soonyoung adalah orang yang aktif membuat mereka tidak pernah kehilangan topik pembicaraan.

Selama setahun lebih berhubungan sebagai teman, akhirnya pada malam natal yang dingin, Soonyoung yang lebih dulu jatuh hati pada Jihoon, mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu di depan sebuah pohon natal besar yang ada dipasang di tengah kawasan Hongdae. Dan sejak itu lah Jihoon mendapat status sebagai kekasih seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang bertahan sampai sekarang.

 **~oOo~**

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini, Soon?" Tanya Jihoon ketika Soonyoung mengajaknya makan di restoran Jepang dimana mereka pergi berdua pertama kali saat kencan buta dulu.

"Untuk makan tentu saja." Jawab Soonyoung. "Ayo masuk."

Keduanya masuk ke restoran tersebut dan mengambil duduk di meja yang dulu mereka tempati ketika datang pertama kali. Datang kesini membuat Jihoon kembali mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu ketika ia dan Soonyoung bertemu pertama kali.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Soonyoung, memecah lamunan Jihoon.

"Apa saja." Balas Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh kearah pelayan yang berdiri di samping meja mereka dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka berdua. Setelah selesai, pelayan tersebut pun pergi dari meja mereka.

"Sudah lama tidak datang kemari." Kata Jihoon.

"Habis kau sibuk terus, aku jadi sulit mengajakmu datang kesini." Balas Soonyoung.

"Kau kan juga sibuk." Cibir Jihoon. "Omong-omong bagaimana pekerjaanmu di perusahaan baru?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Baik." Jawabnya. "Orang-orang disana sangat baik padaku dan pekerjaanku juga tidak sulit."

"Baguslah." Kata Jihoon. "Semoga kau betah disana."

"Doakan aku ya." Jihoon mengangguk.

"Doakan aku agar bisa menabung banyak uang dan cepat-cepat menikahimu." Sambung Soonyoung sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jihoon memukul pelan pundak Soonyoung lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat ucapan Soonyoung tadi. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jihoon tidak bisa bohong kalau ia juga senang mendengar perkataan Soonyoung walaupun terdengar seperti bercandaan.

"Hei," panggil Soonyoung seraya menaikkan dagu Jihoon agar kepala gadis itu terangkat dan menatapnya.

"Aku serius." Sambung Soonyoung. "Doakan uang tabunganku cepat terkumpul agar bisa melamarmu secepatnya."

Wajah Jihoon seketika kembali memerah mendengar perkataan Soonyoung. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Soonyoung tersenyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya tampak semakin sipit.

" _Aigoo_ …kekasihku lucu sekali kalau wajahnya merah seperti ini." Goda Soonyoung sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon yang masih memerah, membuat gadis itu mengaduh sakit karena Soonyoung mencubitnya agak keras.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Kwon!" Seru Jihoon. "Ini sakit!"

Tapi bukan Kwon Soonyoung namanya jika tidak suka menggoda kekasihnya sendiri, jadi ia tidak berhenti sampai Jihoon sendiri yang menepis tangan Soonyoung dari pipinya yang sekarang benar-benar memerah karena cubitan Soonyoung.

"Sialan kau, Kwon!" Seru Jihoon.

"Tidak baik mengumpati kekasihmu sendiri." Balas Soonyoung sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak peduli! Aku kesal padamu!"

"Kesal tapi cinta, kan?" Soonyoung kembali menggoda Jihoon.

"Aku membencimu, Kwon!" Seru Jihoon.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Lee." Balas Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-End-**


End file.
